MY LOVEY DOVEY BYUNTAE
by nita20
Summary: IMAGINE- Seorang laki-laki yang tampan,tinggi,serta multitalenta menjadi pacar lo. Iya. Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling gampang terangsang oleh suatu hal,bisa dibilang Chanyeol itu namja yang mesum. Tapi,entah kenapa.. sifat mesumnya itulah yang buat lo makin sayang sama dia. Saking sayangnya Chanyeol (pacar lo sendiri) lo panggil 'byuntae'.


**MY LOVEY DOVEY BYUNTAE**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bukan fanfiction tapi imagine^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rating: M (17+)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tanda ' ' merupakan kata batin suatu tokoh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Haihai!Mau nyaranin aja karena di chapter ini banyak adegan maturenya.. Pake backgroundnya nya *eh? Caranya.. klik tiga titik vertikal yang ada di pojok kanan atas,terus.. klik background dan pilih 'dark'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ ***note***_

 _ **C: Chanyeol**_

 _ **Y: Elo**_

 _ **K: Kai**_

 _ **D: D.O**_

 _ **B: Baekhyun**_

 _ **J: Chen**_

 _ **YM: Mama lo**_

 _-CHAPTER 1-_

Cahaya matahari masuk lewat celah-celah jendela kamar lo,yang bertanda kalo sekarang udah pagi. Lo baru bangun dan grasak-grusuk di tempat tidur lo. Setelah beberapa menit,lo menghentikan kegiatan grasak-grusuk lo itu dan kembali memejamkan mata lo untuk tidur lagi,tapi..

 ***LINEE***

 _ **My yeollie:***_

 ** _07.02: By,bangun.. udah pagi.. (5_** **)**

Lo reflek denger suara notification dari hp lo itu dan ngeliat hp lo.

Y: "Mm... Yeol,aku juga tau kalo ini udah pagi.." ucap lo males.

Lo ngelempar hp lo sembarang dan muka lo kembali bertatapan dengan bantal.

Y: "Aah... Males bgt gue sekolah!Azz.."

Tiba" ada yang ngebuka pintu kamar lo. Lo kaget dan ngeliat siapa yang ngebuka pintu kamar lo. Ada sesosok perempuan yang bawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya,entah itu apa tapi cukup menyeramkan sih dari jauh. Lo liat secara baik-baik lagi,dan... lo cuma bisa menghela nafas. Yap. Itu emak lo,emak lo yang udah siap-siap bawa sapu lidi di tangan kanannya itu untuk bangunin elo. (benerkan nyeremin?*plak*)

Y: "Mah.. ngapain sih berdiri disitu?Nyeremin tau gak?"

YM: "Heh... Harusnya mama yang nanya ke kamu,ngapain kamu masih tiduran disitu?"

Y: "Ya-ya.. yakan aku.. Ah!Iya" aku bangun.. Aku mau mandi." lo langsung berdiri dengan muka terpaksa lo dan jalan menuju gantungan dimana handuk lo tergantung.

YM: "Cepet mandinya!"

Y: "Iya mah,elahh... emang ada apaan sih?Masih jam segini juga.."

YM: "Yehh... ini anak dikasihtau malah ngelawan aja.."

Mama lo ngeliatin elo yang berjalan menuju tempat handuk dengan mata yang sedikit keluar.

YM: "Udah tau ada pacarnya nungguin daritadi.. Bukannya cepet" biar pacarnya gak nunggu lama,eh ini malah-" kata mama lo dengan pelan tapi tetep aja kedengeran sama lo.

Denger itu, lo yang udah gantungin handuk di leher lo dan udah masuk satu langkah ke kamar mandi,lo langsung narik langkah lo lagi dan pasang muka bingung.

Y: "Apa mah?Pacar?Nungguin?Daritadi?"

YM: "M-mm.. Nggak,bukan apa-apa. Udah sana mandi!Cepet!" jawab mama lo sambil dorong lo masuk ke kamar pun cuma berdecih dan mandi.

Sesudah lo mandi,lo siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Pake lipstick merah tua yang membuat muka lo tambah cantik,pake bedak yang membuat pipi lo merona,dan eyeliner untuk mempercantik mata lo. Abis itu,lo lari kecil ke lantai bawah dengan perlengkapan yang udah siap di tas lo. Dan.. ya. Ucapan mama lo tadi itu untuk lo. Lo ngeliat pacar lo dengan mata lo yang sekarang membulat lagi celingak-celinguk nungguin elo yang daritadi ngaret. Pacar lo?Iya pacar elo. Chanyeol.

Y: "Y-y-yeol?"

C: "Oh,pagi.. *namalo*"

Y: "Ka-kamu nga-"

YM: "Chanyeol itu udah daritadi nungguin kamu tau gak. Kasian tau,dia nunggu kamu udah dari jam 7 tadi."

Y: "Mama kok gak bilang aku sih?!"

YM: "Ngapain mama bilangin ke kamu,paling kamunya juga gabakal dengerin mama.."

Y: "Yakan kalo aku tau Chanyeol bakal kesini kan aku pasti udah siap-siap daritadi.. Huh.. Maaf ya,yeol udah buat kamu nunggu lama. Ini semua gara-gara mamaku,maafin mama aku ya.."

YM: "Ih. Kok malah mama sih yang disalahin?Kamu aja yang kebo."

Y: "Iya deh iya.. Yaudah aku berangkat dulu ya,daaahh my lovely mommy.." pamit elo ke mama lo sambil narik tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk.

YM: "Eh.. eh.. ehh.. " panggil mama lo ke elo dan mama lo ngejar elo yang udah berada di luar rumah.

Y: "Apa lagi sih mah...?"

YM: "Ini bekel kamu.. Mama udah bawain bekel yang 4 sehat 5 jadi kenyang.."

Y: "4 sehat 5 sempurna mah... "

YM: "Iya apalah itu.. Pokoknya kamu harus abisin ya... Mama juga udah bawain susu kesukaan kamu rasa strawberry. Jangan lupa .sin."

Y: "Ishh.. Mama malu-maluin aku aja. Udah ah aku pergi dulu,bye... " elo langsung narik tangan Chanyeol dan naik ke motornya.

YM: "Iya... Hati-hati yaa.. "

C: "Tante,aku sama *namalo* berangkat dulu yaa.."

YM: "Iya.. Jagain anak tante yaa.."

Elo dan Chanyeol ngelambai-in tangan ke mama lo dan sekarang cuma ada elo dan pacar lo di motor menuju ke sekolah lumayan sepi,jadi kalo lo ngomong bakal kedengeran sama Chanyeol dan sebaliknya.

Y: "Yeol.. "

C: "Iya?"

Y: "Emm... Maaf ya.. Aku udah buat kamu nunggu lama tadi.."

C: "Iya sayangg,gapapa kok."

Y: "Maklumm,aku kan gaktau.. hehe."

C: "Gaktau?Emangnya handphone kamu,kamu silent?Atau line aku nggak kekirim kali ya?"

Y: "Eh.. kekirim kok kekirim.."

C: "Terus?"

Y: "Tapi gak ada line kamu kalo kamu mau kerumah aku.."

C: "Ah apa iya?Coba kamu cek hp kamu."

Y: "Oke,sebentar.. "

Lo ngecek hp lo,dan bener aja.. ternyata Chanyeol bilang kalo dia mau kerumah lo.

 **My yeollie:***

 _ **06.15: Sayang.. bangun..**_

 _ **06.34: By..**_

 _ **06.47: By,aku udah sampe dirumah kamu yaa. Kamu siap-siap,oke?**_

 _ **06.50: Masih tidur yaa?Yaudah.. kalo kamu udah siap,aku ada dibawah yaa sayangg..**_

 _ **07.02: By... bangun.. udah pagi..**_

 **DEG.**

 _'Mampus gue. Bener aja,ternyata dia udah ngeline gue dari jam 6. Aduhh begoo banget sih gue... gue harus gimana nih..'_

C: "Gimana?Ada nggak?"

Y: "E.. eh.. itu.. "

C: "Kenapa?Nggak ada ya?Ah,mungkin nggak kekirim.."

Y: "Ada kokkkk adaa... tapi maaf... gak kebaca sama akuu. Maaf ya,yeoll..."

C: "Haha,iya... Lain kali kalo ada line dari aku,dibaca yaa semuanya.."

Y: "Hehe iyaa.."

Nggak terasa,lo udah sampe di parkiran sekolah lo. Jarak dari rumah lo dan sekolah emang gak jauh,paling nggak 15 menit nyampe. Kalian dapet parkiran di ujung dan pojokan karena saking banyaknya yang bawa motor. Parkiran sekolah kalian berada di belakang sekolah. Chanyeol matiin motornya dan turun,sementara elo masih nempelin pantat lo di motornya chanyeol.

C: "Kamu ngapain masih duduk disitu?"

Y: "Eh.. inii.. aduhhh ini helmnya susah banget dibuka." kata lo dengan tangan yang masih nyeklek nyeklek ceklekan di helm yang Chanyeol bawain buat lo.

C: "Hahaha.. " Chanyeol senyum senyum sendiri ngeliat lo yang ribet sendiri.

Y: "Kok kamu malah ketawa sih?Bantuin gitu kek.."

C: "Hehehe,abis.. muka kamu lucu kalo kayak gitu.. jadi pengen cium."

Y: "Malah ngegombal lagi,bantuinnn cepett!" ucap lo sambil senyum dalem hati dan turun dari motor.

Lo jalan ke arah Chanyeol dan ngasih isyarat buat bantuin elo buka helmnya. Agak susah karena lo harus mendongak ke atas supaya bisa ngarahin kepala lo ke kepala Chanyeol. Akhirnya, Chanyeol berhasil buka ceklekan helm lo dan dia ngebuka helm lo. Abis ngebuka helm lo,dia malah naro helm itu di atas motornya dan nunduk ke arah muka lo.

Lo deg-degan setengah hidup,walau udah 2 tahun lo pacaran sama dia.. tetep aja rasa deg-degan lu gapernah ilang setiap muka lo,dan muka dia.. saling ketemu. Chanyeol mencakup kedua pipi lo dengan kedua tangan dia. Dia terus natap lo dengan tatapan yang lo paling suka dari dia. Perlahan dia makin deket... deket.. dan deket.. ke muka lo. Sampai pada akhirnya dia nyium bibir lo. Chanyeol melumat bibir lo sambil miring-in kepala nya buat nyari kenikmatan tersendiri. Sementara elo,entah kenapa malah merem dan ikutin aja apa yang Chanyeol lakuin ke elo.

Lama-lama Chanyeol dorong badan lo,membawa lo dan nempelin elo ke tembok. Dia tetep nyium bibir elo,tapi kali ini lebih kasar dan tergesah-gesah. Chanyeol juga mulai mengusap-ngusap punggung lo yang membuat lo terangsang.

Y: _"Yeollhh..."_

C: _"Mmmhhh... iya.. sayangghh..."_ ucap Chanyeol sambil nyiumin leher lo berkali-kali.

Y: _"Gelihh... Channhhh... ssh.."_

Chanyeol gak terlalu menggubris desahan lo. Dia malah semakin nafsu dengan desahan yang lo buat. Dia ngangkat satu kaki lo dan mengusap-ngusap paha lo yang cuma terlapisi rok. Lo semakin menggeliat kegelian gajelas,Chanyeol pun semakin bergairah ngeliat lo kayak gitu. Dia perlahan-lahan ngarahin tangannya ke kancing baju lo,berniat buat ngebuka kemeja putih lo. Tapi..

 _ ***KRIRIRIRIIRIIINGGG***_

Bel bunyi. Tanda buat masuk ke kelas. Lo dan Chanyeol kaget dan otomatis Chanyeol ngelepasin semuanya dari lo,termasuk mulut dan tangannya. Lo langsung ngelap sudut bibir lo yang sedikit ber-air dan ngerapihin rambut lo yang sedikit berantakan.

C: "Hm.. Ke kelas yuk.."

Y: "E-eh?eh iya.. ayo.." jawab elo masih awkward antara suasana tadi sama ngegandeng tangan lo dan nuntun elo ke kelas kalian.

Sesampainya di kelas,lo ngeliat udah banyak yang masuk. Tapi belum ada guru yang dateng. Temen sekelas lo yang ngeliat kalian berdua masuk pun langsung heboh.

J: **"PEGANG TEROSSS..."** teriak Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen dengan suara toaknya sambil pura" ngeliat langit-langit kelas.

B: _**"Yaakk!Jongdae!Berisik banget sih lo!Meja gua geter nih garagara toak lo!"**_ bentak Baekhyun ke Chen karena ngerasa Chen udah ngeganggu kegiatannya make eyeliner.

K: "Nah.. ini dia nih.. Woy,Chanyeol!Dari mana aja lo?Ada berita bagus nih buat lo.." kata Kai manggil Chanyeol buat dateng ke meja yang lagi dia dudukin.

C: "Apaansi?Mm.. sayang,aku ke dia dulu ya. Oke?"

Lo cuma ngangguk" sambil senyum dan Chanyeol cuma ngusap-ngusap rambut lo sambil senyum juga terus jalan ke tempat Kai.

K: "Nihh... liat.. mantepkan.." Kai nunjukin majalah dewasa terbaru,dimana banyak cewek-cewek yang make baju kekurangan bahan.

C: "Mantep udel lu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil noyor kepala Kai,dan Kai megang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena toyoran Chanyeol.

Tiba" seorang guru dateng menuju kelas lo,tapi dia bukan guru yang biasanya ngajar melainkan guru baru. Iya. Gu-ru ba-ru. Dengan kemeja hitam nya yang sangat rapih,jam tangan emas yang dia pake di tangan kirinya serta tas berlapis kulit asli yang di bawanya.

Wajahnya sangat tampan,membuat lo sedikit tertarik sama guru itu. Dan kemudian,dia mulai mengeluarkan kata demi kata..

Guru: "Annyeong.. Murid-muridku."

HALOOO CHINGUU~~~ Aku bikin imagine nih... untuk pertama kalinya,semoga aja kalian suka yaa sama imagine nya. Makasih yaaa udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca imagine ini,tolong review yaa boleh ngasih kritik saran juga kokk:)

.

.

.

.

.

Next?


End file.
